Les Verts du Kanjor
Les Verts du Kanjor was formed by Afar residents in September 2340. Les Verts du Kanjor intends to bring a strong Green influence to Kanjoran politics, and to eventually establish an ecologically sound and socially secure nation. Principles and Ideology The Les Verts du Kanjor is made up of a range of green ideologies; from strong ecologist positions, through to nationalist "blood and soil" greens, to libertarian-socialist greens. It is also very-pro Kanjoran culture, and is largely francophile. It is the Greens goal to create firstly a broad-based green party, and then an econation. The fingers on the hand in the logo refer to the five principles of Les Verts du Kanjor. The principles are: Rights Les Verts du Kanjor clarifies freedom in two categories, the "rights". The first set of rights is 'individual rights', which defend individual freedoms. They apply to rights where the individual is paramount, such as drug use and religious freedoms. The second set of rights is 'communal rights', which defend the integrity of the community (society and environment). Communal rights take precedent over individual rights, as the individual cannot survive without a healthy environment and society. Social Justice Social justice refers to applying a balanced, fair, and free justice to all members of society, and ensuring everyone has access to freedom, education, healthcare, and democracy and justice. Participative Democracy Participative Democracy refers to devolving decisions from the Senate and national government into local councils, towards the individual as much as possible. Les Verts du Kanjor Policy allows for a framework for devolution to be created at a national level. Ecological Wisdom Les Verts du Kanjor recognise that all life is sustained by the environment, the health of the environment is vitally important. Therefore, the environment must be treated with utmost care. Our very lives depend on it. Non-aggression Les Verts du Kanjor view Kanjor as a potential peace capital of Terra, despite its previous history of warfare an turmoil. The party hopes to repair this bloody history in the Modern Era of Kanjor. The Greens are strongly opposed to weapons of mass destruction, and their existence in any form on Kanjor. However, self-defence is accepted. Leadership Les Verts du Kanjor currently has two co-leaders, Constance Blandin and Marcel Podstolski; who deal with areas of domestic issues, and international issues, respectively. The co-leaders are elected from the membership, and all candidates are given the same resources for election. Prominent Members 2341-2344 *Minister of Food and Agriculture - Stella Milou *Minister of Environment and Tourism - Constance Blandin 2356-2369 *Prime Minister - Marcel Podstolski *Minister of Health and Social Services - Henri Martainique *Minister of Education and Culture - Thérèse Larocque *Minister of Food and Agriculture - Marius-Jean-Louis Ménard *Minister of Environment and Tourism - Constance Blandin 2370-2373 *President - Jean-Marie d'Tovalt *Prime Minister - Marcel Podstolski *Minister of Internal Affairs - Jean-Marie d'Tovalt *Minister of Justice - Sonja Burret *Minister of Health and Social Services - Henri Martainique *Minister of Education and Culture - Thérèse Larocque *Minister of Food and Agriculture - Marius-Jean-Louis Ménard *Minister of Environment and Tourism - Constance Blandin 2373-Present *Prime Minister - Octavien Grantaire *Minister of Internal Affairs - Seraphine Laffitte *Minister of Health and Social Services - Louise-Joséphine Berger *Minister of Food and Agriculture - Marius-Jean-Louis Ménard *Minister of Environment and Tourism - Jacques-Parfait Chesnier Achievements Following a support deal in the election of 2341, Les Verts du Kanjor gained the positions of Minister of Food and Agriculture, and the Minister of Environment and Tourism. Although the Greens had no seats in the Senate, the Ministers were advisers to the President on these issues. The Senate election of 2341 placed the Greens as the 6th largest party (by votes) in Kanjor. This was a disappointing result for many members, who had hoped to make a bigger initial impact. However, the party was heartened by the results from Yewao Province where it scored 0.10% for fourth place, and Tondola Province, where it scored 0.7%, again for fourth place. The Party was also pleased with its first environmental bill, the Tree Restoration Bill passing in March 2341. Although the party was inactive following the turmoil of the late 2340s, it gained 41 seats in the snap elections of December 2355. It also gained control of the province of Tondola, and a shift of headquarters was mooted. Following negotiations with the Partie Patriotique de Kanjor, the Greens took the Prime Minister position, and four other cabinet positions. By 2370, the Greens had won the Presidency, and held their loyal province of Tondola. They are currently the second largest party in Kanjor. Party Development The party is strongest in recent times in Tondola and Solvalt. It has also been active in Yewao, if not as successful. Les Verts du Kanjor is organised along local community and national lines. The Greens hope to establish a broad-based party, which will lead to the creation of a green nation. A youth branch is a possibility for the future. Les Verts had negotiated with the PPK for presidential support during their early years, but have recently presented several presidential candidates. Category:Political parties in Kanjor